


From Behind the Bar

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e13 The Purge, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one piece of the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Behind the Bar

He comes almost every night, and from her spot behind the bar Siobhan watches him every chance she gets when she’s not busy drawing beer or serving shots or fake smiling at the other customers.

He drinks beer or whiskey, straight. He drinks a lot. But he doesn’t seem to be able to get drunk enough to drown whatever it is that’s weighing him down.

He’s tall and broad-shouldered, and not the layers of denim and flannel, not the scruffy beard, not the world-weary, haunted look of his big green eyes that have undoubtedly seen too much… none of it can hide the fact that he’s not just ruggedly handsome, he’s actually downright pretty.

Siobhan isn’t the only one who notices.

Pretty always comes alone, but he doesn’t always leave alone.

He completely ignores Siobhan's fairly straightforward advances though, and her only consolation is that none of her female competition fare any better.

But sometimes a short British guy in a black suit joins him at his table and they talk, British obviously teasing and Pretty’s lips curling as he snarls back with contempt. That’s the only time Siobhan ever sees anything other than the blank, empty look on Pretty’s face.

And of course, most nights Pretty gets approached by a trucker or a biker with a sleazy smile and rough hands fisting in Pretty’s short hair, and Pretty lets those men hook their fingers in his belt loops and drag him outside. He comes back with his hair messed up, clothes in disarray, mouth swollen, sometimes with bruises.

He never says no when another trucker comes, though.

One night when Pretty is leaving with yet another horny trucker (his third that night) there’s a dark-haired man in a tan trench coat standing in the corner, watching Pretty with eternally sad blue eyes before he disappears in the shadows.

Then one night, just as Pretty’s baring his throat to a huge, beefy biker, the door to the bar swings open and a very tall man with longish hair enters, looks around the room and the moment his hazel eyes find Pretty, his lips tighten into a thin angry line and he practically storms across the room, grabs the biker who’s sticking his hand down Pretty’s pants and throws him to the ground like he weighs nothing.

“Sam–“ Pretty gasps.

Sam doesn’t let him finish, just grabs him roughly, hauls him to his feet and seals their lips in a fierce, violent kiss that lasts for long minutes. "Let's just go home," he says then in a tired voice, like this is the end of one very old, very long and very draining argument, and starts heading for the door.

Like with all the men before, Prety follows. But unlike all those times before, his face isn't a blank mask; it's filled with emotions - relief and gratitude and so, so much love.

And unlike all those times before, he doesn’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I still haven't gotten over that episode. It's like it's haunting me! Maybe I should just salt and burn it.


End file.
